


Dawning

by kenneduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Heartbreak, M/M, Rejection, Sad Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenneduck/pseuds/kenneduck
Summary: Miya Atsumu had expected it, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 100





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter, was bored so i decided to post this here. idk.

"I'm sorry,"

Atsumu feels something shatters.

Maybe it's the little bubble that hes been coccooning himself in for months now, snuggling closer to the warm embrace of delusions. Or his heart. He cant feel anything.

"I'm sorry," Sakusa repeats, looking anywhere but Atsumu, "i'm—it's just,"

Atsumu believe its both.

"Omi–no, no, it's okay!" Atsumu tries his best to at least maintains the little dignity he has left, "I just caught feelings! it's no big deal!"

A lie. A big one. He _loves_ him.

He loves this man with all his heart. Maybe that was his first mistake, he thinks. Or maybe that time when he jokingly flirted at Sakusa the first time they met after years. Or maybe that time when he laughed at Hinata teasing him about his crush on Omi-san. Or maybe that time he texted Sakusa first. Or maybe that time he picked up a call from Sakusa at 2 am. Or maybe that time when he let Sakusa picked him up at the station with an umbrella. 

Or maybe that time when he let himself fall, basking in the addicting feel of feather light touches, giddiness, and hope.

Atsumu fans his right hand, forcing out the tight air in his throat with a laugh, "It's no big deal! Just wanted to let you know!"

It's not a lie, the latter. Atsumu wanted to let him know. That he _yearns_.

"Yeah, alright," Sakusa gives Atsumu a quick glance before nodding, "alright."

Atsumu's head throbs along with his heart. heat creeps his entire body despite the coldness on his feet. he clenches and unclenches his hands and backs away.

"okay, Omi, have a good night!" he flees the crime scene.

\--

Atsumu hadn't felt anything that night after he left. He hadn't sobbed in front of the building. Hadn't have to choke back on tears at the bus station. Hadn't have to scrub his face of tear tracks in the bath tub. Hadn't ruined his pillow with his whimpering.

He had managed to not think about Sakusa all night. How he broke his heart. How Atsumu was a fool enough to give Sakusa something to break. How atsumu was a fool.

Until Osamu asks him about it the next day.

At first, he looks at Osamu, ready with the answer on the tip of his tongue, before it rolls back down and instead lets out a guttural sound.

He _sobs_. Fat tears running down his cheeks and on to the kitchen floor. With his head burning and heavy, he lets it fall.

"I love him so much," Atsumu's voice strains as he swipes at his eyes, "god, Samu, I'm so stupid."

He continues to choke and wail as Osamu hurries to tug his brother into his arms, comforting. Atsumu doesnt make a move to hug back, just cries into his brother's shoulder.

"He doesn't mean it, all those times,"

Sakusa didn't mean to lead atsumu on. He didn't mean to make Atsumu's heart skip a beat with every glance. But he realized it too late.

Too late and in love. 

"I love him and he doesn't mean it, Samu. I love him so much and he doesn't love me back."


End file.
